


Soli Contro Il Mondo

by TommykaineITA (Tommykaine)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Incest, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Post-Apocalypse, Very Mildly Implied
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/TommykaineITA
Summary: Stev e Kiev erano esattamente la somma di tutti i valori che la loro società aveva tentato di ottenere: uguaglianza totale, parità in ogni ambito, il simile che si prende cura del simile sopra ogni altra cosa.Eppure non vi era stato alcun posto per loro, fin da quando erano venuti alla luce.[...]Erano sempre stati loro due contro tutto il mondo.Dunque, per Stev e Kiev non era cambiato molto quando quella società che non avevano mai davvero sentito “loro” era collassata.L'unica differenza era il genere di nemici da cui doversi guardare le spalle.





	Soli Contro Il Mondo

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto per la quinta settimana del COW-T 8 indetto da LandeDiFandom, per il prompt "Gemelli"

“Riesci a vedere qualcosa?”

La voce di Stev distolse la sua attenzione per qualche secondo. Kiev si voltò appena a guardarlo prima di sporgersi di nuovo oltre il bordo della collinetta dove erano accovacciati, scrutando nel binocolo, rivolto in direzione della casa di fronte a loro.

Erano giorni che camminavano e, finalmente, quelle lenti gliela mostravano così vicina che gli sembrava quasi di poterla toccare se solo avesse allungato una mano di fronte a sé.

Stev riusciva a malapena a stare fermo per l'agitazione, ma Kiev sapeva che dovevano essere cauti. Proprio perché erano così vicini, correvano il rischio di venire scoperti se avessero fatto un passo falso.

Non potevano permetterselo. Non ora.

Spostò nuovamente lo sguardo per lanciare un'occhiata furtiva al braccio del gemello. L'infezione si stava espandendo oltre la fasciatura. Avevano bisogno di farmaci, e subito.

Kiev poteva solo sperare che li avrebbero trovati in quella casa.  


 

Stev e Kiev erano esattamente la somma di tutti i valori che la loro società aveva tentato di ottenere: uguaglianza totale, parità in ogni ambito, il simile che si prende cura del simile sopra ogni altra cosa.

Eppure non vi era stato alcun posto per loro, fin da quando erano venuti alla luce.

Era ingiusto che due prendessero vita allo stesso momento, pretendendo il doppio delle risorse degli altri Nuovi Nati.

Era ingiusto che ogni altra coppia avesse un solo discendente, ma i loro genitori ne avessero ben due.

Più di una volta avevano dovuto fronteggiare le ostilità degli altri cittadini o delle autorità; talvolta, persino i loro genitori erano arrivati a provare risentimento verso di loro per averli spinti agli estremi della società, tollerati più che realmente accettati.

L'ineguaglianza non era permessa, in teoria, ma come trattare equamente chi già partiva da una situazione sbilanciata?

Quella che avrebbe dovuto essere un'utopia si era rivelata ben presto una prigione per i due ragazzi, che erano cresciuti imparando di non poter contare su nessun altro.

 

Erano sempre stati loro due contro tutto il mondo.

Dunque, per Stev e Kiev non era cambiato molto quando quella società che non avevano mai davvero sentito “loro” era collassata.

L'unica differenza era il genere di nemici da cui doversi guardare le spalle.  


 

“Quanti sono?”, chiese Stev, aiutando Kiev a caricare il fucile. Il suo braccio fuori uso gli rendeva impossibile l'uso di un arma a due mani, tantomeno una ingombrante e pesante come quella.

“Tre, ed un cane. Dovremmo occuparci per prima cosa di quello, se possibile”, rispose Kiev, controllando che il mirino non fosse sfalsato.

“Kiev, uno di loro è...”.

“Lo so”.

Nessuno di loro parlò per qualche istante. Stev abbassò lo sguardo, mordendosi un labbro.

“Forse potremmo trovare un altro modo”, mormorò, senza davvero credere alle proprie parole. L'altro poteva sentirlo nel suo tono.

“No”, rispose Kiev, afferrandogli una mano. “Non ci sono altre case nei dintorni. Ci vorrebbero settimane di cammino.”

Stev continuò a non guardarlo, i suoi occhi ambrati puntati per terra come a voler scrutare le creature che strisciavano nel terreno.

“È la nostra unica speranza”, insistette Kiev. “Non abbiamo scelta. O noi o loro”.

“ _Il simile protegge il simile”_ , recitò Stev con un sorrisetto amaro, stringendo forte la mano del fratello.  


 

Kiev non esitò a colpire.

Nemmeno quando davanti alla canna del suo fucile furono gli occhi spalancati del bambino, richiamato dalle grida dei genitori ormai accasciati per terra.

Sarebbe stato comunque un destino migliore, si disse, che lasciarlo morire di fame o finire nelle grinfie di altri sciacalli con intenzioni ben peggiori delle loro.

Se volevano sopravvivere, in quel mondo come un quello in cui avevano vissuto prima di allora, allora non potevano preoccuparsi di nessun altro.

“Ho trovato le-”, la voce di Stev si strozzò quando entrò nella stanza, fissando il corpo accasciato davanti al fratello. “m... medicine...”

Kiev abbassò il fucile e sorrise, asciugandosi uno schizzo di sangue dal volto.

“Fammi vedere il braccio”.

Loro due contro il mondo, sempre, e comunque.

 


End file.
